


Descry

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [241]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Chary. What's in the packages Tony got?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/29/1999 for the word [Descry](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/29/descry).
> 
> descry  
> To catch sight of, especially something distant or obscure; to discern.  
> To discover by observation; to detect.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), and [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866). What was inside those packages?
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Descry

Arriving at home, Tony pulled out the two packages he’d gotten earlier with a sense of trepidation. There’s no knowing what could be in them. He opened the one from Jimmy first figuring it would be the safer one. 

At first, he didn't know what to make of it. A stuffed elephant wasn't exactly something he was yearning for. However, Jimmy had thoughtfully included a note to explain his strange gift. 

“No matter if you choose me or not, please let this African elephant remind you that I see you like the African elephant of old, who represented the wise chief. I know that no matter who you choose (if anyone), you will be fair and kind in your dealings with us. I trust you.”

Tony quickly wiped away the tears pricking at the edge of his eye. He wasn't a cry baby damn it. Shoving the elephant back into its box as he tried to get a hold of his emotions, Tony pulled Gibbs gift closer to him. He hoped this one would not be as emotional as the last one or he'd end up crying stupidly on his floor for no good reason and DiNozzo's don't cry.

With even greater trepidation, Tony opened the gift Gibbs had sent. Nestled inside were two wooden martini glasses and a note. “For when you want it shaken, not stirred.” Did Gibbs just quote Bond? Tony couldn’t believe it. Maybe Gibbs was hoping for an invite over after dinner to try them out?

Setting the wooden martinis in a cupboard with his other similar type glasses, Tony returned to the living room to collapse on the sofa his mind busily trying to work through what had happened today and the meaning behind the gifts. He hoped he’d be able to get everything sorted out in his mind before Gibbs arrived. He had quite enough trouble making heads and tails of it now without the help of whatever head spinning dinner reservations Gibbs had made.

Even 20 minutes later, he was still having trouble making sense of what had happened. He wished that his apartment was one of those where guests had to get buzzed in, so that he could descry Gibbs and mentally prepare himself before Gibbs was actually there in front of his apartment knocking on his door like he was right now.

Tony stared at his door like it led to Hades and seriously considered not answering it and then he remembered who was on the other side. He answered the door before Gibbs could make his way in on his own. He couldn’t handle Gibbs in his apartment right now. His apartment was really the only safe haven he had left.

“Let’s go.” Tony suggested closing the door behind him and locking it.

“In a hurry?” Gibbs questioned, surprised Tony hadn’t invited him in as he usually did whenever Gibbs showed up at his apartment.

“I’m starving.” Tony replied evasively not wanting to talk about the whole mess between the three of them right now when he still didn’t really have a grasp on it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
